User talk:MOB-4-Life
Images If you want to upload images, please follow our image policy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :What exactly did I do wrong?? --MOB-4-Life (talk) 13:23, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Naming and license. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) MOB, you're still not following the image policy (example) in terms of naming and licensing. Please follow our image policy or refrain from uploading images. Sorry for causing discomfort. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:36, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe if you explained it to me instead of just post vague stuff on my talk page I might change my actions. MOB-4-Life (talk) 19:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, so this is my fault, isn't it? Everything you need to know about the policy can be found in the link I left you in the first message. Reading this page alone would've tell you what was wrong with your images. Then you asked what you did wrong, I replayed to you about the wrong points, but you uploaded another image which didn't follow the policy; this policy is not hard to understand or follow. :So, my advice to you is to check the policy page before questioning. Before you would think such, I'm not picking on you or something, I merely enforce the rules and policies of this wiki and I'm very sorry if I wasn't clear at first place. :-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Anyway, I think we can close this discussion. Basically, just follow the image policy - nothing more, nothing less. :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Ludenndorf Did you find that mission from leaks? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose technically I did.. I just kind of copied the information from the North Yank page and altered it slightly. From what I understand the town is called Ludenndorf and the state is called North Yankton so it would make sense to give it a separate page the same way Los Santos and San Andreas have their own pages. That's probably not the issue though is it? --MOB-4-Life (talk) 10:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it is a tiny issue, since we don't allow leaks on this wiki; I removed the stuff about the prologue. You are free to put it again on 17/9 - the game's release :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I suppose that's fair enough. As I say I just copied it over so it might not even be true (the setting I mean) I just wanted to put more than one sentence on the page. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 10:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's okay, man. No harm was done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Agreed about the Lifeinvader thing Though I do find it odd that his taxi service still has his name. Donald23 (talk) 14:09, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yo man, I'm working with missions in GTA Online. If you have experience about creating articles about missions in the game, your help is appreciated. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC) }} Monk Talk 14:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) This image was uploaded without a license and was improperly named. Please follow the Image Policy in the future: any further violations of the Media Policy will result in a block. If you require any assistance, please feel free to ask me or any other member of Staff for assistance, and we will be happy to assist. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:34, December 2, 2015 (UTC)